icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FallinqForYouhx3/My reasons for shipping Seddie
My reasons for shipping Seddie: The way Sam and Freddie trusted each other to be the others first kiss. The way they just knew that sharing their first kiss together wouldn't be a mistake. I mean, I had always been a seddie shipper (even before I found out about shipping just a couple months ago), but it was that conversation that one me over. That was the true moment that defined their relationship. When they said I hate you, you can practically hear them screaming "I never hated you, and I never will. I just wish I knew how to tell you how much you really mean to me." Many people say that Sam and Freddie lack one important factor in a healthy relationship, and they claim that it is trust. But if Sam and Freddie lack trust, they would never have shared their first kiss together. They never would have made a promise and trusted the other person would keep it. Remember how angry and hurt Sam was in iThink they kissed when she thought Freddie broke their promise? She thought that he had broke their trust that deep down they both know is there. The fact that Freddie was the first person she ran to when Missy was threatening her place in Carly's heart says so much. She wasn't thinking about how vulnerable and weak she appeared, she just knew that Freddie would be there for her. She knew she could trust him. Which is exactly why she appeared to be close to tears when it seemed to her as though he couldn't care less about her. Carly and Freddie do trust each other, I won't deny that. But Sam and Freddie trust each other too. So I'll never understand when people hold trust against seddie happening. I just love the way that Sam can be totally vulnerable around Freddie. She has no control over it. If it were up to her, she would hate him. Who wants to be in love with someone who is head over heels for your best friend. She tries so hard to avoid being so transparent, but she knows its no use. Freddie can see right through her. And in those rare moments, she is no longer the undefeatable Sam Puckett that most people know her as. Freddie may not be strong enough to hurt her, but he could break her heart as easily as she can break his bones. I love the way Freddie accepts Sam. I love the fact that he loves her for her flaws. He understands her, and he accepts her. He loves her the way she is, and there are so many moments that suggest that he would never ask her to change. He stated in iCarly saves tv "SHE IS PUSHY AND AGGRESSIVE!" as if that wasn't even a problem or concern. Because to him, truthfully, it wasn't. In iWill Date Freddie when Valerie accused Sam of always calling him names and putting him down, he responded "She can't help it! She's just naturally vicious!" When Sam is insulting/talking back to others (ex: Ginger Fox, Mr. Howard, the petographers), Freddie is visibly amused by it. In ibelieve in bigfoot Freddie stated "It's refreshing when she hurts someone who is not me." In iMake Sam girlier, Freddie is seen cheering Sam on when she is wresting Jocelyn.These are things that Freddie actually likes about Sam. He has always liked being around her, he just wouldn't admit it. Could it have been platonic at the time? Yes. But once he allowed his feelings to expand the comfort zone of only being Sam's frenemy he realized those were the things he liked about her. He likes her for the person she is, he loves her for her flaws not despite them. Freddie is the only guy Sam can be herself around. The only guy she knows will truly accept her. So much acceptance and trust in a unhealthy relationship, don't you think? The way Sam always shoots down Freddie when he's attempting to win Carly over. It seems as though her constant put downs of Freddie's crush on Carly were more to reassure herself that Creddie won't happen, rather than trying to make Freddie miserable. It amazes me how determined she is to convince herself and Freddie that Carly will never love him. It is almost as though she is begging him to open his eyes to the girl standing in front of him. The girl who is falling in love with him more and more every day. The girl who loses herself in their constant fights that she picks with him for the sole purpose of capturing his attention (which Freddie also does''frequently''). The way Freddie teasingly pressures Sam to admit her feelings to him. '''It's so amusing that Freddie is so persistent about getting Sam to admit her feelings to him. "They say when a girl constantly rips on a guy"...."aw,Sam if you're in love with me just say so"...."Jealous?"....It makes you wonder why he is so persistent with that topic. Is it possible somewhere deep down he subconciously wanted her to admit her feelings? That deep down he just wouldn't allow himself to fall for Sam until she gave him some sort of confirmation of her feelings? '''The way that Freddie admits that his life would be too weird if Sam wasn't constantly making his life "miserable". '''It makes you wonder why people view Freddie as a victim when he himself doesn't perceive it that way. He basically admitted that Sam plays a huge part in his life. She excites him, and challenges him. He ''thrives''on the excitement, the arguments, the laughs. He can't imagine himself without that part of his life. And he'd be damned if Sam were to walk out of his life. She helped develop him into the brave guy he is today. '''The way that you can catch them in the moments when they aren't playing their game. Some people say Sam and Freddie never act like friends, but that is very far from the truth. There are so many moments when you see them together, as friends rather than frenemies. Ex 1: In Ilook alike they were getting along at school, talking about how excited they were to meet jackson colt. Ex 2: In ihave my principals they fist bumped and got excited together about reaching a new record for icarly viewers. Ex 3: in ifind lewbert's lost love they were looking through Lewbert's pictures together, smiling and joking around. Ex 4: In icook Freddie pulled Sam away from her steaming locker. Ex 5: In ipromote tech foots they discussed how uncomfortable they were in their new shoes and took them off and walked away together. Ex. 6: In ifix a popstar they watched Ginger's video together, discussing it in a friendly way while smiling. Ex 7: In iGo to Japan they hugged after winning the award. Ex 8: In iwanna stay with spencer Sam and freddie look at each other (for approval) and shrug before rubbing their stomachs along with Carly, Spencer, and Carly's granddad. Ex 9: In iWill date Freddie Carly only asked Sam to tell Freddie he was important to the show, nobody ever forced them to hug, yet they did. Love/hate gives you hope also. It's okay to fight. It's healthy to fight. Some people say that they ship love/hope because it proves that you can win over the guy/girl of your dreams. Well, yeah, that's true. But love/hate gives you hope and tells you that it is okay to fight, as long as you work out your problems by the end of the night. In a relationship, it is healthy to be able to fight with one another, to be able to snap and scream at one another and yet just know that everything's going to be fine. Why? Because you love each other. And therefore your relationship is not doomed. You are able to reach a compromise and understand each other better when you fight/disagree. But if you get along too well, you never get to see the other side of that person. You never see them at their worst. When you fight, it brings you closer together (as seen in iKiss). 'Seddie is love/hate ''and love/hope all in one.'It has already been established that seddie is a love/hate couple. But it can also be identified as love/hope. Sam was sitting there ''hoping that Freddie would get over Carly. She was''hoping'' that he would open his eyes to her and one day return her feelings. You get that feeling that you can get through fights and still maintain a relationship and you also feel as though you can win over the guy of your dreams. So seddie is a very unique ship. You get a little taste of both, but with a twist. I'm tired of being accused of shipping Seddie just because Sam is my favorite character or seddie is interesting. There's so much more to it than that. ;) Seddie for the win. Seddie forever. x3 Category:Blog posts